


Baking

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Sex, Genderbending, Korean Keith (Voltron), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, VLD WLW Month, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron WLW Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Wherein Kath asks Hunk for help making an old family recipe and things get heated in the kitchen.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://kimchimari.com/korean-dessert-easy-baked-yakwa/)'s the recipe I used for food reference.

When Kath asked Hunk if she could help her with an old family recipe, she had been super excited because hello! The kitchen is Hunk’s domain. It’s where she feels most confident in her abilities, a place she goes when she needs to relieve stress, the place where she feels most at home in all of the castle-ship save for her (or Kath’s) room. 

She’s been wanting to make food with Kath for a while now, but between all the Galra attacks and training and bonding exercises and  _ alone time~ _ with her girlfriend and cooking for the whole team, Hunk always forgot to ask her. It would be fun, right? There’s nothing Hunk can’t make, though she will admit to being a little trepidatious about messing up not only a Korean recipe (one of the very few Earth cuisines she’s not super confident in yet), but one that obviously meant a lot to Kath.

She knew Kath didn’t really have a lot from back on Earth. Her family was essentially nonexistent. She never knew her mother, and the only real things she had from her father was a few pictures from when she was little and an old, weathered journal. That’s where she got the recipe they’re trying to make.

Kath wasn’t sure they'd be able to pull it off, but Hunk just told her to have faith. Sure, they’d have to substitute...well, just about everything, but after months traveling through the universe and trying foods from every planet they visited (and collecting the data- flavor, texture, effect on the body afterward), Hunk is still a culinary connoisseur and knows some passable substitutions. It wouldn’t be the perfection Hunk always strived for, but she hopes it’ll be enough.

She just wants to forever see a smile on Kath’s face. Especially after all the crap she’s been through, Kath deserves nothing but good things like sunshine, rainbows, kittens, warm hugs, bomb sex and good food. 

So here they are, working side-by-side with big bowls of pulverized xytham flower in place of flour, salt, milled reldmar seed for baking powder and ground fristran flour for baking soda. Kath’s concentrated face as she mixes them thoroughly is probably the most adorable thing Hunk has ever seen. She doesn’t even hold back from cooing at the furrowed brows and bitten lip. Kath is just too cute for words.

Kath blinks up at her, confused as she always is when Hunk gives her more attention than she’s expecting. The flush that springs up her face under Hunk’s gaze remind Hunk of pink lemonade, a fair suffusion of sweet and sour that makes Hunk want to just eat her up. Hunk brushes off a line of the dry ingredient mixture streaking Kath’s cheek, drawing her into a kiss.

And  _ gods, _ Hunk hopes she never stops feeling like this. So consumed by even the simplest of kisses, swept away in the wildfire that is Kath. She tilts Kath’s face up further, sliding their lips together in a way that makes their toes curl. Kath is uncontained passion, drawing Hunk’s full lip between her own before biting down. The dry ingredients forgotten, Hunk groans into it a moment before Kath pulls away with a smirk that’s softened by her deepening flush. 

_ “After,” _ Kath says, and the heat behind the emphasis makes Hunk want to throw her on the counter right then and there, but...that would be highly unsanitary and besides, they  _ do _ have a goal for today.

“Okay,” Hunk agrees with a coy, little smile that she knows drives Kath wild. The resulting kiss, brimming with intensity and promise is everything Hunk expects from her little fire elemental, and hell  _ yeah, _ Hunk loves it.

When they do return to the recipe, they shoot each other shared looks of playful smirks between adding in the chirrup’s oil in place of sesame oil (don’t ask Hunk where she got that from unless you wanna feel green), a Balmeran version of soju (thank you, Shay) and sap from an elder tree from one of the jungle planets they visited recently as a replacement for honey. 

If Hunk licks the excess sap from between Kath’s fingers just to watch her shudder, well...Hunk is unapologetically shameless about her love of doing anything to make Kath feel good.

Unsurprisingly, Kath is great at all things involving a knife. She cuts the  _ yakwa _ into perfectly even squares, quick and precise, and smirks at Hunk’s wide eyes. Also, piercing holes. When it comes to anything involving a blade, Kath’s favorite things, in order, are slicing and stabbing. Hunk should have predicted that  _ this _ would be her favorite part.

Thankfully, butter seems to be a universal thing, so it was already stocked on the castle-ship. They coat the  _ yakwa _ and pop it into the oven. After that, Kath makes quick work of making the syrup, setting it aside once it met her standards to turn and capture Hunk’s lips in another searing kiss.

Hunk huffs a laugh into it, letting herself be dragged into it with blunt fingers digging into her chin-length hair, letting herself be pushed up against the counter opposite the stove, letting herself be bitten and licked by desperate teeth and tongue. She gives as good as she gets, accepting each and every little breathless groan she’s gifted. 

Hunk’s hands roam over Kath’s body, forever marvelling at the tight muscles and gentle curves hidden beneath her t-shirt, down to grab two handfuls of her perfect ass before Hunk hoists Kath into her arms, grinning against Kath’s lips as her legs instantly wrap around her. Kath’s arms hold her close, her soft hair tickling the sides of Hunk’s face with each new tilt into the kiss. It’s almost filthy, their give and take devolving into desperation and Hunk’s beginning to rethink her stance on not fucking right here in the kitchen.

Of course, by the time her walls begin crumbling beneath the weight of her desire, the timer goes off. The pull away from each other regretfully, hesitantly and Hunk basks in the warm, fond gaze Kath gives her for a moment before turning around, setting Kath down on the counter like her weight was nothing at all (and really, it almost wasn’t).

She pulls out the  _ yakwa, _ her mouth watering at the combined scents of baked dough, ginger-sap-nut syrup and Kath’s perfume lingering on Hunk’s skin. Before she can get distracted, she turns off the oven and stove, throwing the  _ yakwa _ into the syrup to soften, setting the timer again for when to remove it.

“We have, at the very least, 30 minutes until that’ll be ready,” Kath smirks, beckoning Hunk back to her with a teasing spread of her legs. 

Hunk enthusiastically slots herself between thick, muscled thighs that widen to accommodate her, dragging the backs of her nails up her outer thighs just to pull a surprised hiss from between Kath’s teeth. Kath’s legs clench at her hips, locking her in tight as if Hunk would voluntarily leave her embrace for a third time. 

“Thank you for doing this for me, by the way,” Kath says between chaste, little kisses like electric shocks that drive Hunk closer to closing control.

“Thank you for asking me to do this with you,” Hunk replied softly, dragging her sensitive lips over the curve of Kath’s jawline to nibble at her earlobe just the way she likes. 

Making a spur of the moment decision, Hunk reaches back, grabbing the bowl with their  _ yakwa _ and setting it on the counter beside them. Kath bemusedly watches as Hunk dips a finger into the syrup, painting Kath’s mouth, allowing it to drip down her chin. Hunk smiles up at her mischievously as she drags the point of her tongue over the sticky-sweet trail up to dip between Kath’s lips, messy and filthy in a way that causes Kath’s hips to jerk into her own.

Suddenly a warm, tacky line is drawn down the side of her neck, and Kath uses her clean hand to card into Hunk’s hair, tugging to the side to lick a wide swath from the hollow of her neck to just under her ear. 

“I want you to fuck me, Fani,” Kath growls into her ear, and Hunk practically  _ keens. _

Kath loves playing dirty, and hearing even a shortened version of her given name spilled from those sinful lips makes Hunk feel...possessive. The first time it happened, Hunk had fucked Kath so hard she had trouble walking afterward. Hunk had felt an overwhelming  _ (confusing) _ rush of guilt and pride warring in her mind until Kath assured her she, one, could take it, and two,  _ loved _ it. Ever since, Kath pulls out any number of plays on her name when she wants to tip Hunk over the edge from soft and gentle to hard and punishing. 

Hunk doesn’t even think twice before ripping the t-shirt up and over Kath’s head and almost goes weak-kneed then and there. Of  _ course _ Kath would skip wearing a bra for their baking adventure. Hunk wonders if she planned for it to go like this, but honestly, Hunk couldn’t give a fuck. She reached over, grabbing a spoon from the drawer beside them, using it to drizzle syrup over the swell of Kath’s breasts. She bites her lip watching Kath’s chest rise and fall faster, harsher under Hunk’s heated gaze. 

She tosses the spoon back into the bowl, leaning down to drag her tongue over the honeyed trails. She leaves the hardened nipples for last, knowing that was where Kath wanted her most. Hunk cups Kath’s breasts in her big hands, still awed after all this time by how perfectly they fit. She rubs a thumb over one of the raised, pink peaks, earning her a shudder and a gasp before swooping down for a taste. 

Hunk isn’t sure how the syrup could be any sweeter on Kath’s perfect skin, but it is and Hunk is ravenous. She sucks Kath’s nipples in turn with a vigor that brings Kath’s hands to her hair, tugging her hair and pulling her in like Kath can’t decide whether she wants more or it’s too much. 

She curls her fingers into the tops of Kath’s sweatpants- and takes a moment to send a mental shout out to her girlfriend for thinking ahead. Kath uses the leverage she has on the edge of the counter to lift up, rolling her hips against Hunk’s as she lets her slide them down her legs. Hunk doesn’t have the patience to put in more effort than pulling one leg out to refit herself between Kath’s legs comfortably. 

Again, Hunk drips syrup on Kath’s porcelain skin, the transparent liquid shining brightly against Kath’s petal soft skin, and Hunk tosses the spoon off to the side haphazardly while she laps up each drop off. She takes her time with it, knowing that she likely has the luxury at this late hour not to be disturbed in her efforts to mark a series of lovebites from between Kath’s breasts to the top of her mound. Hunk drops to her knees, looking up Kath through her lashes, hungry and heated.

Kath is writhing above her at this point, slipping from English to Korean as Hunk forces her legs wider, throws her thighs over Hunk’s broad shoulders, pulls her ass closer to the edge of the counter so she can get a better angle to fuck Kath. Hunk’s mouth waters just looking at Kath’s cunt. She slides a knuckle over Kath’s slit.  _ Fuck, _ she’s so wet, she’s almost dripping, shiny as the  _ yakwa _ syrup and just as sweet. 

Hunk replaces her knuckle with her wide tongue, tracing up from taint to clit, ending with a swirling tongue and a hard suck. A  _ bam _ sounds above her and her eyes flicker up to see Kath rubbing at the back of her head where she’d hit the cabinet behind her.

“You okay, babe?” Hunk breathes against Kath’s cunt.

The only answer she gets is a firm grip at the back of her neck, pulling her back into Kath’s folds.  _ Okay then. _

Hunk has always loved the taste of Kath’s cunt, that unique pussy flavor overlaid by a distinctive spicy-tang that Hunk has come to associate with her girlfriend. She groans into it, dipping her tongue into Kath’s entrance for a moment before pushing two fingers in roughly. 

Kath’s back bows, clawing at Hunk’s hair enough to wince, but the long, low spill of Korean above her notches her effort up ten fold. She finger fucks Kath hard, roughly twisting her fingers just so, crooking them up to massage at the little bump inside her. Her other hand trails up to Kath’s nipples, hard and shiny with saliva Hunk draws up to them, pinching and pulling in a way that punches out a sound like Kath is  _ dying. _ As much as Hunk hates the word, there’s no other way to describe the way she  _ slurps _ at Kath’s clit, dragging the tip of her tongue in circles as she sucks.

It’s only when Hunk’s jaw is starting to ache as much as the heat pooled between her legs that Kath’s body starts tensing up, the nonsensical ramblings in her native tongue spilling harder, faster, more desperate. Her legs spread wide, seemingly of their own volition, her hips jerking up into Hunk’s face (and thank the gods for her experience with Kath coming or she would have a bruised nose like she had the first time), chasing more of the wet, wild drag of Hunk’s tongue. 

“F-F- _ Fani!” _ She calls into the silence of the kitchen as she comes, explosive and wet, a rush of liquid splashing onto Hunk’s face and fingers and  _ fuuuck, _ Hunk’s cunt throbs in need. She works Kath through it, scissoring her fingers wide and licking between them, drinking in everything Kath gives her until her head is weakly batted away.

Hunk slides her fingers out of Kath’s hypersensitized cunt slowly, resting her head on Kath’s inner thigh as she looks up into Kath’s eyes, flicking the button of her own pants. She pants, desperate to chase her own release as she slips that same hand into her underwear. It’s only a few passes over her neglected, swollen clit that her brows pinch, her eyes slamming closed with the force of her orgasm. She turns, biting in the meat of Kath’s thigh to contain her scream of pleasure, her hips twitching forward as each wave throws electric heat through her. 

When she’s finished, she pulls her teeth from where they’ve made another addition to Kath’s collection of lovebites, tilting her head to the ceiling, eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath.  _ Fucking hell, _ she’s never going to get used to fucking Kath, and she loves that fact. She licks her lips absentmindedly, swallowing thickly at Kath’s lingering taste. 

Kath’s breathing as finally evened out by the time she nudges Hunk back far enough for her to slide off the counter and into Hunk’s lap.

“Fuck, Kath. I love you so much,” Hunk smiles dopily, opening her eyes to blink dazedly at her girlfriend. 

Kath’s eyes mirror her awe, pressing kisses into Hunk’s puffy lips. Just when Hunk didn’t think there could be anything sweeter, she’s hit with a triple threat of  _ yakwa _ syrup, Kath’s lips and Kath’s cunt all at once. She groans into it, both of their lips pulling into smiles so wide the kisses begin feeling more like just pressing grins to grins.

“I love you too,  _ Aigafealofani,” _ Kath smirks, and Hunk bites her lip, shaking her head at the little shit.

“If this is what it’s like to bake with you, I propose we do this much, much more often,” Kath says after a soft moment of just being present, of being  _ there _ with Hunk. 

Hunk snorts, “we’re going to have to start buying cleaning supplies in bulk.”

Kath shrugs. “More than worth it.”

Hunk beams.

\---

Kath says the  _ yakwa _ is delicious, almost as good as the Earth versions she remembers from her early childhood.

Hunk thinks it has nothing on Kath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Next up: f!Keith x Pidge, "Trans HC"


End file.
